Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Video Game
In Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Video Game to unlock a saga you must finish the saga before it and each saga has a hub and after finishing a saga you unlock a place in the second level for the hub to do the saga's bonus level. The Malevolence Saga The Malevolence Saga's hub starts in a Republic Cruiser where you can access Rising Malevolence then get in a ship to go to space and access Shadow Of Malevolence then board the Malevolence to start Destroy Malevolence then you get the Balmora Run. Rising Malevolence Rising Malevolence is the first level of the Malevolence Saga and is accessed in the Republic Cruiser Clip 1 Here the Republic ship gets hit with the ion cannon so Plo Koon and his men run to the escape pods. Minigame 1 Here you have to figure out the correct combination in time to power the escape pods and open them Clip 2 All 3 escape pods launch and the first 2 are destroyed now they are coming into the pod. Area 1 Here you have to fight off 15 Battle Droids and 5 Super Battle Droids Clip 3 Now Plo Koon and the remaining 3 Clones are in the asteroid field jumping to the Twilight Minigame 2 Now you have to reprogram R2-D2 with the corecct button then activate the panel with the correct combination but the remaining time for R2-D2's Reprogram for Panel Activation. Shadow of Malevolence Shadow Of Malevolence is the second level in the Malevolence Saga and is accessed in Space. Clip 1 The Clones,Anakin,and Plo Koon are all flying to the Malevolence to destroy it but when Plo Koon hears they are going through the Balmora Run he wants to turn around and go back Area 1 The Clones,Anakin,and you are in the Balmora Run just avoid getting killed and get to Area 2 Clip 2 The Republic Clones and Jedi have arrived to fight Area 2 Now you have to pass the Vulture Droids and get to the Malevolence Area 3 Get past the Vulture Droids and get to the boss Boss Clip Like in LEGO Batman The Video Game you see the boss and it says his name by the bottom of the screen this Saga's ship boss is MALEVOLENCE ION CANNON Boss Battle At the begining of the battle Vulture Droids are coming to you then take out 1 3rd of its health 1 3rd is gone and now the Malevolence is fireing at you but when you are in range it will fire the ion cannon but it will have to recharge 2 3rds are gone now and Anakin has been shot away so now your solo but renforcments have came to defeat more Vulture Droids Destroy Malevolence Destroy Malevolence is the 3rd and last chapter in the Malevolence saga Clip 1 Here Padame is boarding the Malevolence (because of the tractor beam) Minigame 1 Here you have to copy the pattern before time runs out to start the self destruct Clip 2 The self destruct goes of but Grevious escapes Area 1 Now you play as Padame have to get to Anakin Clip 3 Now Anakin and Padame find the elevator defeat all the droids and start rigging the navi-computers Minigame 2 Now you have to do the same thing as minigame 1 Clip 4 Anakin and Padame clear the room and droids come in thinking the navi-computer is fixed so they can leave Area 2 Now you and Anakin have to get to the Twighlight and wait for Obi-Wan Boss Clip This Saga's character boss is Grevious Boss Battle Now you and Grevious are fighting but take 1 3rd of his heath away to get to the next part. 1 3rd is took away and now droids are helping Grevious 2 3rds of his heath are took away and now clones are taking on the droids but droidekas are now here taking you on and Grevious is now randomly switching sides Malevolence Saga Bonus Unlocked after Destroy Malevolence and accessed in the Balmorra Run Level There are no clips,3 parts,and 2 boss battles with 1 3rd of normal boss health Area 1 Here you have to defeat 5 Battle Droids,5 Super Battle Droid,5 Vulture Droids,and 5 Droidikas Boss Battle 1 You have to defeat a magnagaurd starfighter Boss Battle 2 You have to defeat a Comando Droid This took a while infact I was up after 2:00 AM.Please Finish this somebody. Note:A sags must have at least 2 levels,1 ship boss,and 1 character boss and to see how to write the saga look up. The sagas that work are Ryloth Saga The ZIlo Beast Saga I suggest puting the saga information with a walkthrough on this page then deleating it above this boxish thing and using sagas with ship bosses from season 3 when it premiers fall 2010 and in the bonus you should have to defeat each enemy encountered in the saga,a ship enemy from the next saga and a ground enemy from the next saga. Category:Fan Games